


Reboot

by mdl_ao3



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: M/M
Language: 日本語
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-09-27 17:45:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 26,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17166434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mdl_ao3/pseuds/mdl_ao3
Summary: Season4終了後、アース2に戻ったハリーに起こった出来事。





	Reboot

**Author's Note:**

> pixivにてアップロード（2018/6/1）

### Act.1　アレン

### 

　まだ夢の中にいるような浮遊感を追い出すようにシャワーを浴び、いつもの時刻に家を出る。門の前に待っていた車に乗り込むと、運転手は直接ラボへ向かってよろしいですかと尋ねた。  
　最近、目覚めがあまりよくない。バイタルチェックを受けても特に異常は見当たらず、お疲れなのではとくだらない指摘を受けただけだった。  
　起きてからも頭にもやがかかったような、すっきりしない感覚が続いている。生活パターンはここ何年も変わっていないし、特に思い当たることもない。  
「……ジッターズへ寄りたい」  
　濃いコーヒーでも飲めば少しはよくなるだろうか。

 

　運転手が買いに出ている間、少し開けた車の窓から店内を覗く。今はラッシュアワーだ。彼が戻るまでしばらくかかるだろう。  
　車内でラボのシステムへスケジュール確認と仕事の指示を出しておく。オフィスへ直接デリバリーを頼んだほうがよかったのではないかと後悔したが、店内にあるカウンターの長い列に並んでいる運転手の後ろ姿を見ると、私よりも彼のほうがより切実だろうと諦めた。  
　午前中の会議に出席を求められているが、とにかく話の通じる人材が不足していてなかなか身のある内容だと思える議題がない。そこまで取り仕切るとなると、アシスタントがもう一人必要だ。  
　現在私のアシスタントを務めるヒューイットは一人でラボ内の全プロジェクトとシステムを管理していて、CEOのスケジュールまでは手が回らない。何度か事務を雇ったことがあるものの、おおかたが自分から辞表を提出して去っていった。娘は私の物言いが悪いのだと指摘したが、仕事に関して妥協はしたくない。結果、自分の管理は自分でという話に落ち着いている。

　それにしても、頭はぼやけているうえ、妙な物足りなさを覚えているのは一体なんなのだろうか。以前はもっと溌剌として、大きな目的のために心躍らせていたように思える。  
　しかしそれが何のプロジェクトだったのか覚えていないのが不思議でならない。そんなにも懸命に励んでいた仕事ならば経過も実績も残っているだろうに。それともそれら全て、私の夢の中の出来事だったのだろうか。  
　もう少し脳を調べてみたほうがいいのかもしれない。幸い、私のラボには最新設備が整っているし、未発表の医療機器の実験台として私を使わせるのもいい案だ。

　何気なく店のガラス扉を眺めていると、一人の青年が出てくるのが見えた。髪はぼさぼさでひょろ長く、汚れているのか元からなのか分からない微妙な色のチェックシャツを羽織り背中を丸めて歩いていく。  
　見覚えがあるような…と、タブレットで職員記録を検索する。研究者一人一人の顔と名前などいちいち覚えてはいないが、彼は…何故か覚えている。  
「……サヴィター・アレン」  
　私のラボは実力主義で出処の記述は強制ではない。だからこういったことは珍しくないのだが、彼の場合は現在の連絡先とこのラボでの研究結果があるのみで、学歴やこのラボに身を置く前に発表した論文、職歴などは記載されていない。  
　それも、実力があって採用されたのなら差し支えのないもので、過去何をしていようが出身がどこだろうが関係のない話だ。  
「アレン…アレンか」  
　何度かラストネームを呟き、しっくりと馴染む妙な感覚を覚えた。

 

 

「アレンさんといえば、CCPDの科学捜査を担当されている方が確かバーソロミュー・アレンという名前だったと記憶していますが」  
　聞き覚えがないかとアシスタントのヒューイットに訊ねてみればそんなことを言い出した。そういえば以前何度か、CCPDから捜査協力を依頼されたことがあった。  
「……ああ、あのうるさい男か」  
「楽しい方ですよ。ウェルズ博士のことを個人的にとても気に入っていらっしゃいましたね」  
「そうだった…」  
　正直、あまり会いたくない男だ。嫌っているというわけではないが、話のテンポが合わない。私の研究を気に入っているのは有り難いことだが、まるでヒーローを見るようなキラキラした目で見つめられると落ち着かない気分になる。  
「……だから聞き覚えがあったのか」  
「どうかなさいましたか？」  
「いや、なんでもない」  
「もうあと10分ほどで会議が始まりますよ」  
　勝手に話しておけと手を振り、自分のオフィスへと戻った。  
　ジッターズの濃いコーヒーはうまかったが、飲んでももやのかかった感覚はそのままで、いよいよ実験台になるしか方法はなさそうだ。

 

　件のサヴィター・アレンは、まさに私の求めている脳科学分野のセクションに配属されていた。薬品開発に関わるデータ収拾のため、一日中顕微鏡とモニターを交互に睨み続ける仕事だ。  
　辛うじて髭は剃っているが髪は相変わらず起き抜けのままといった状態で、ラボコートもよれよれだ。できればあまり近くに寄りたくないタイプの風貌だった。  
　脳を調べたいと申し出ると、アレンではない古株のリーダーがすぐに対応して詳細なカウンセリングや試作段階の機器を使用するうえでのディスカッションが始まった。多少の危険は何にでも伴う。ましてやそれを発表して販売するとなれば、私自身が体験することは後ろ盾にもなるだろう。

　そうして強引に検査に踏み切ったものの、期待した結果は何も得られなかった。  
「…非常に申し上げにくいんですが、CEOはお疲れがピークに達しているのではないかと思います。苛立ちでうまく考えがまとまらなかったり、アイディアが浮かばないことも、疲労やストレスが脳に負担をかけているのでしょう」  
　結局は過労か。つまりは検査ではなくカウンセリングでも受けろという話だ。  
　確かに疲れもないわけではないが、そういったものではない、もっと別の何かがあるように思えて仕方がない。検査結果には出ない何かだ。実験とは数字が全てと言っても過言ではない。私も科学者としてそれは十分身に沁みている。だが今回はどういうわけか違うと感じていた。おかしな話だが、直感がそう告げている。  
「……アレンくん、君はこの結果をどう思う」  
　ふと思い立ち、タブレットの画面を見つめていたアレンに数値を見せながら話を振ってみた。すると彼は虚ろな目でそれらをしばらく眺め、陰気な無表情のままぼそぼそと話し始めた。  
「…みなさんがおっしゃるように、疲れが溜まってらっしゃるのだと、僕も思います。とりあえず寝酒はやめて、睡眠時間も確保したほうがいいでしょうね」  
「なぜ、私に寝酒の習慣があると？」  
「……もし寝酒の習慣がおありなら、という話です」  
少なくとも、他の者よりも指示が的確だ。私が寝酒をすると仮定したのもなかなか鋭い。  
「なるほど…。では、君の言うとおりにしてみよう」  
　じっと見つめると、彼は視線を下げた。喜怒哀楽が乏しく、感情が読み取れない。どう扱っていいのか分からない男だと思った。

　その夜から寝る前の酒は控え、早めにベッドに入るよう心がけた。  
　夜中、夢と現実の境を彷徨う間、どこか懐かしい気配を覚えることがあったが、心地よい眠りの中に紛れてそれが何であるのか分からず、気が付けば朝を迎えいていた。  
　そうしたときは決まってすっきりと目覚めがいい。頭の中が整頓されたような、不思議な爽快感がある。これが疲れが取れたということなのだろうか。  
　私の髪を優しく撫でたあの手の感触は、一体誰のものなのか…。亡き妻の記憶や娘でもない、別の気配だと分かる。  
　人に触れられることをあまり好まない私が、その感覚を快く受け入れているのも驚きだった。  
　  
　

 

 

　その日を境に、アレンをラボの廊下で、通りがかったオフィスの中で、見かける度に視線が外せなくなった。  
　特に自己主張もせず、人と関わることもなく、毎日淡々と作業をこなして帰る。他の研究員と何が変わるものでもない。別段目を引く要素があるわけでもない。  
　特徴があるとすれば、彼の行った実験は早く正確だ。無駄なことはせず、まるで答えありきのように最短距離で結果に導いている。単純なようでなかなかできることじゃない。採用したもののろくな働きをせず解雇した者は過去に何人もいたが、彼はよい人材だと分かる。人事は一体どこであの男を掬い上げたのだろうか。

　一般開放している見学フロアで新作の医療機器を発表する日、私はプレゼンテーションを終え、大きな拍手に応えるため集まった人々に笑顔で手を上げて見せた。  
　すると大勢の人だかりから離れた研究棟へ繋がる廊下の端に、彼の姿を見つけた。  
　いつも丸めていた背中は伸び、珍しく表情は穏やかに解けていて、興奮した輪の中の空気とは対象的にまるで時が止まったように静かにそこに立っていた。  
　私と目が合ったと気付くと、すぐにいつもの無表情に戻って俯き、踵を返して研究棟へと消えていった。気付かれたのがよくなかったと言わんばかりに。  
　もしや私は、彼にあまりよく思われていないのだろうか。確かに私はお世辞にもいい上司とは言えないし、一部には暴君とまで囁かれている。仕事に熱心になればなるほど物言いもきつくなる。だが私は彼自身には一度としてそういった態度を取ったこともなければ、そもそもろくに会話も交わしたこともない。  
　話しかける機会もないまま、脳のスキャンをしたときに彼から貰ったアドバイスの礼もまだ言えていない。以前に比べて思考はクリアだし、どうしても解けなかった計算途中の方程式の答えも導き出せた。  
　この歳になると医者にでもない限り指摘を受けて直そうという気にはならない。ましてや彼はまだこのラボに入って日の浅い若者だ。年下の者に生活習慣など注意されれば癇に障ることもあるが、彼の言葉は素直に飲み込めた。  
　私の発表を遠くから眺めるその姿も、暖かく見守られていたようだったとはいささか自意識が過剰か。しかしCEOとはいえ、気に入らない人物をわざわざ仕事の手を止めて見になど来るだろうか。  
　いつになく柔らかい表情をしていた彼の姿が目に焼き付いて離れない。どうしてか心を揺さぶられる。  
　本当に不思議な男だ。  
　

 

　自分のオフィスに戻り、しばらくの逡巡の後、CCPDに直通で電話をかけた。  
　依頼された捜査協力の件でバーソロミュー・アレンと話がしたいと言えばすぐにお繋ぎしますとアナウンスされた。自らの後始末とはいえ仕方なくメタヒューマンに関わる事件に知識や機材を貸した過去の行いの賜物だ。  
　末端のたった一人の職員のことでここまでしなくてもいいだろうと頭では分かっているが、どうにも落ち着かない。  
『ウェルズ博士！　ご連絡いただけるなんて光栄です！！』  
　感極まったバーソロミュー・アレンの声量にたまらず、音量を少し下げた。  
『ですが、こちらから依頼した件とは…』  
「いや…それは口実だ。君から依頼は受けていない」  
『ですよね？！　博士からの依頼でしたら絶対忘れるはずないですし、何を置いても真っ先に取り掛かるはずなのにと慌てちゃいました！！』  
　なんてテンションだ…。彼の声を聞いていると、自分がいかに疲労しているかを実感する。  
「……実は、今日君に連絡を取ったのは、少々プライベートな話なんだが…もしよければ答えてくれ」  
『プププ…プライベート？！　あっ…あの…それって…』  
　念の為お話しますが、僕に妻がいることは知っていらっしゃいますよね？　などと見当違いな慌て方をしたが、面倒だったのでスルーした。  
「君に似たような年代の兄弟か親戚はいるか。…名前はサヴィターと言うんだが」  
　同じアレン姓を名乗る知った人物は彼だけだ。それほど珍しい姓ではないが、もし繋がりがあるのならそれで素性を追いかけるのは終わりにしようと思った。意味のないこだわりに我ながら呆れている。  
『……ああ、いますよ。遠い親戚に』  
　バーソロミューは急にテンションを押さえて答えた。やはり親族の踏み込んだ話題はあまり快く思わなかったのか。  
「そうか…実は、その彼が私のラボで勤務していると最近知ったんだ。同じ姓だと君のことが浮かんで、もしかしてと思っただけだ」  
『えーと…彼が、何か問題を？』  
　恐る恐るという雰囲気が伝わってくる。身内の不祥事かと心配しているようだ。  
「いや、彼はとてもよくやってくれている。何も問題はない」  
『……そうなんですか』  
「彼に…会ったことは？」  
『たまにうちに…あっ、た、たまにですけど』  
「親しいのか」  
『…そう、ですね。あの…どうかしたんですか？』  
　バーソロミューの戸惑いももっともだ。  
「いや、本当になにもない」  
　それならいいんですけど、と戸惑った口調で言う。本当に私はどうかしている。ろくに話もしたことのない職員のことを親族から根掘り葉掘り聞き出そうとするとは。  
「不躾なことを訊ねてしまったな。話はそれだけだ」  
『いえ！　あなたとお話できて光栄でした！　…それじゃ、僕、そろそろ。ちょっと仕事が立て込んでいまして』  
　性格はともかく、バーソロミューは優秀な科学捜査官だ。私のくだらない詮索にいつまでも付き合わせるわけにもいかない。

　通信を切ると、言いようのない後悔が襲ってきた。  
「……私は、何をやっているんだ」  
　あの男のことをあれこれ訊き回って、一体何がしたいんだ。よく知りもしない人間にここまで執着する意味が分からない。  
　ともかく、もうあの男のことを考えるのはやめよう。彼はただの研究員で、私のラボで真面目に働いている人物。それでもういい。

　それからの私は、くだらないと思っていた会議に出ては新しく考え事を作り、断るつもりだったパーティーにも精力的に参加した。  
　無心に作業をし、仕事に没頭する日々は、少しずつ彼のことを考える時間を奪った。  
　ラボの中ですれ違っても、余計なことを考えないようにした。意味の分からない執着を捨てなければ、自分がどこかおかしくなってしまうように感じたからだ。  
　

 

 

### Act.2　スピードスター

### 

　オフィスのモニターを付けると、ここからそう遠くない場所に新設されたばかりの複合商業施設を襲った火事から人々を救った謎のヒーローのニュースが目に付いた。  
　ここ最近メディアを賑わせているその人物は、どうやら悪党ではないらしい。少なくとも現時点では。  
　数年前、私がこのラボで起こした事故が原因で、メタヒューマンと呼ばれる特殊能力者が街に現れるようになった。私なりの責任ということで、警察にはできる限り協力を惜しまなかったし、実際かなりの数の能力者がリストアップされて適切な管理下に置かれている。  
　それでもなお、未確認の能力者は存在している。いつ何時、人類の脅威になるか分からないメタヒューマンという存在は、善人か悪人かに関わらず、存在を登録し監視しておかなければならない。もちろん、私自身がそうであったとしても同じ考えだ。  
　街を騒がすレスキューヒーローはどうやらスピードスターのようで、いつの間にやら街から姿を消してしまったあのジェイ・ギャリックと同じく、人々の命を救っている。  
　ただあの男と違う点は、私の前に一度たりとも姿を見せないところだ。災害現場に青白い光を靡かせて現れ、消えていく。全身を覆う固い銀の鎧の中には一体どんな人物が入っているのか、それとも人ならざるものなのか…。様々な憶測が飛び交うものの、誰もその正体を知るものはいない。  
　恐らくは今まで身を潜めていたメタヒューマンなのだろう。ジェイやズーム以上のスピードと、人工的な頭脳では成し得ない的確な現場処理。ヒューマノイドの類であったとしたら、ぜひともその構造を知りたいところだ。  
「おはようございますウェルズ博士。ご用件とはなんでしょうか」  
　朝一番に呼びつけたヒューイットに、モニターから目を離さず告げた。  
「私の身の回りの管理ができる人材を見つけた。人事にはもう話を通してあるが、君の仕事も一部彼に引き継ぐことになる。異動が決まり次第、資料を渡してやってくれ」  
「博士直属のアシスタントですか。それは私も助かります。早速資料を……どちらへ回せばいいのでしょうか？」  
　報道カメラに映し出されている美しい光の帯と、白銀の鎧。サファイアのように輝く目。それらを見つめながら、この世界にはまだまだ私の知らないものが数多くあることを思った。  
「…サヴィター・アレンだ」

 

　勤務して日の浅い研究員がCEOのアシスタントに抜擢されたことは、ラボに身を置く者たちにとってそれなりに衝撃だったようだ。一体どんな手を使って地位を掴んだのかなどと馬鹿馬鹿しい呟きも耳に入ってきたが、アレンがそれらも納得させる仕事をするだろうという確信が私にはあった。  
「……お断りする、という選択肢は」  
「あるなら君に選ばせている」  
　アレンはどうやら、私のスケジュール管理よりも実験の数値を記録し続けるほうがいいらしい。  
「君の早く正確な仕事ぶりを高く評価している。君専用のオフィスも用意した。今までの研究を続けたいのならそれも好きにすればいい。もちろん、アシスタントの仕事を優先するのが条件だが」  
　快い返事を聞かぬまま、強引に彼をアシスタントに据えた。一つため息をついただけで反論はしなかったが、納得もしていない様子だった。  
　それでも、ヒューイットから渡された資料もきちんと理解し、翌日からは私のスケジュールとラボの全プロジェクトの進捗管理を文句のない範囲でやってのけた。それに加え、元々いたセクションの仕事も続けている。一体どこにそんな時間があるのだろうか。  
　見込んだ通り、なかなかに優秀だ。あの小さなラボでは彼の才能を存分に引き出せてはいなかったらしい。彼にはもっと多くのことができる。私はまるで瓦礫の中からダイヤモンドの原石を見つけたような気分になっていた。

　ある日、何気なくアレンをオフィスに呼びつけたとき、私の手首につけたメタヒューマン探知アプリが音を立てた。アラームを止めるボタンを押し、目の前の青年を見つめる。  
「……君は、メタヒューマンなのか」  
　検知されメタヒューマンだと認められた者は、公的機関に登録を義務付けられている。能力があるからといって隔離されるわけではなく、それまでと同様の生活を送る権利が与えられている。犯罪等の風当たりが厳しくなることは免れないが。  
「いえ…」  
「しかし、こうしてアラームが鳴っている。では、君が気付いていないだけで」  
「気付いていないのなら、僕にも分かりません」  
　彼は私にコーヒーを手渡した。それと同時に、ふわりと風が吹いてデスクの書類が数枚床に落ちた。  
　アレンはそれに気付くと、首を捻りながら落ちた書類を拾い上げた。  
「こちらの書類は、今日中にサインをお願いします」  
　書類を受け取りながら、取引先へのアポイントメントとディナーの店の予約、共同研究を持ちかけてきた数件の企業の調査など、細々とした仕事を言いつけた。  
「君がもしメタヒューマンであれば、登録が必要になるな」  
「……そうですね」  
　彼が去り際、偶然を装ってアプリの電源を入れたが、今度はアラームが鳴らなかった。

　

 

 

　その話は伺っていないですね。拒否の言葉を聞いていないふりをし、雇ったスタイリストに彼をそれらしくしろと連れて行かせた。  
　私のアシスタントとして働くようになってからも、アレンの身なりに対する意識は変わらないままだった。下ろした前髪は分厚く、僅かな表情の変化も読み取れない。私の目を見ようともせず、言われたことだけをこなす無愛想な男だ。  
　研究に身を捧げた人間は数え切れないほど見てきたし、それらの人物が自分の格好など顧みない傾向にあることも知っている。髪や服が汚れていようと、何日シャワーを浴びていなかろうと、研究を続けることに心血を注ぐ。その気持ちが理解できないわけではない。アレンも恐らくはそういった考えで自分のことはどうでもいいのだろう。  
　今夜招かれたパーティーはアシスタントも同伴という話になっている。アレンは先輩のヒューイットが同行するのだろうとばかり思っていたようだが、直属のアシスタントでなければその場の雰囲気で決まったプロジェクトに対応できない。彼は不本意だろうが、そうしてもらわなければ困る。

　数時間後、そろそろ着替えて出発という頃、アレンがスタイリストに連れられラボへ戻ってきた。  
　濃いブルーのスーツは彼のスタイルの良さを際立たせ、伸びっぱなしだった髪も丁寧にカットされて野暮ったい雰囲気を一掃していた。何より、暑苦しい前髪が上がり、後ろへと流されているのには目を見張った。  
「……君は、そんな顔をしていたんだな」  
　俯きがちで前髪に隠された顔が、これほど整っているとは驚きだ。  
　それに、このほうが彼にしっくり来る。  
「背中を丸めなければ完璧だ。今夜は堂々と振る舞ってくれ」  
　気乗りしないとばかりに、アレンは私から目を逸らし視線を落とした。長い睫毛が瞬き、素直に美しいと感じた。  
「……本当に、僕が同行するんですか」  
「もう決めたことだ。それに君は、どこに出しても恥ずかしくない完璧なアシスタントだ」  
　正直にそう褒めると、白い頬がうっすらと染まる。照れているのだと気付くと、私の胸は高鳴った。彼がこんなふうに感情を見せたのは初めてのことだからだ。  
　彼が隣にいれば、くだらなく見え透いた媚びへつらいの言葉にも世辞の応酬にも耐えられるだろう。  
　アレンは言葉数こそ少ないが、自己主張をしないわけではない。取引先や提携しているラボからの評判も悪くないし、むしろパーティーに同伴するならぜひ直接会って話がしたいと申し出る企業もいるほどだ。  
　きっと、彼がいればうまくいく。据えたてのアシスタントにそう思えるのは不思議だが、私は自分の直感を信じた。アレンは私の右腕になりうる男だと。

 

　会場でも彼は私の期待を裏切らなかった。  
　美しい風貌は人目を引き、物怖じしない態度はスターラボのアシスタントとして申し分ない振る舞いだった。初心な青年のように見えるが案外強かだ。酒の席での交渉術もなかなかで、もうずっと前からのパートナーであるようにも見えた。  
　ラボの片隅で存在を消すように顕微鏡を覗いていた彼が、これほどまでに才能溢れた人物だったとは本当に驚きだ。口下手かと思っていたがジョークを交えて話す社交性もある。何故それを自社で発揮しなかったのか…彼なりの処世術だったのだろうか。

　彼を家に送るための帰りの車の中で、ぼんやりと窓の外を見ている横顔に釘付けになる。  
　いくら記憶を辿ってみても分からないのだが、彼とはどこかで既に会っていたように感じていた。ジッターズの前で見かけたときから心に引っ掛かりがあり、それが何なのかずっと探してきた。結果、CCPDのバーソロミュー・アレンに嘘をついてまで連絡を取ったり、ストーキング紛いの馬鹿な行いをしたわけだが、そうしなければならない理由があるような気がしてならない。  
「君は、その髪型でいたほうが似合う」  
「…そうでしょうね」  
「何…？」  
「いえ…野暮ったい格好はアシスタントとして見苦しいだけですから」  
　こちらを見ようともしない。本当に私が気に食わないようだ。  
「私は…何か君の機嫌を損ねるようなことをしたか」  
　無意識のうちに彼の研究に難癖をつけたか、私の考え方が受け付け難いものなのか。私の方はむしろ彼を気に入っているくらいなのだから、邪険に扱っているということもないはずだ。  
「……いいえ、何も」  
「ではなぜ、態度を改めない。アシスタントに配属されたことがまだ気に入らないのか」  
　街の灯りがアレンの顔をぼんやりと照らし、長い睫毛が輝く。瞳の色さえ覗いたことがない…覗いてみたいと、そう思った。  
　もしかしたら私は。気付かないほうがいい可能性を即座に否定する。イレギュラーなシチュエーションに感覚がおかしくなっているだけだ。

「……気に入らないというか……あなたは、僕の昔の知り合いに…よく似ていて」  
　彼が自分からプライベートなことを話すのは初めてのことだ。辿々しい告白は、口に出すことを躊躇い言葉を選んでいると分かる。  
「色々と、思い出してしまうので……」  
「そうか…」  
「あなたに何の罪もない。…僕は……ただ…」  
　小さくぼそぼそと話す言葉の意味が分からず、彼の中でも何か納得できない状況が存在しているのだろうと察した。  
　何も話したがらないのは、抱えるものがあるからなのかもしれない。誰にでも触れられたくないことはあるものだ。それがたまたま、私の見た目だったというのならそれも仕方がない。  
「とにかく、君のアシスタントとしての仕事ぶりを気に入っている。事情があるのも分かるが、できる範囲でこれからもよろしく頼む」  
「……はい」  
　過去に辛い出来事があったとしても、それはあくまでも私に似た誰かとのトラブルだ。少しずつ忘れて、今の生活に支障がでないよう努めてもらうしかない。  
　続けられないのならば申し出てくるだろう…それまでは、私の側に置いておきたい。

　アレンを彼のアパートメントの前まで送ると、後部シートに一人きり自宅へと向かう。  
　ではまた明日、としかかける言葉もなく、彼もまた瞳を伏せてはいと返事をしただけで車を下りていった。私の質問が古傷を抉ってしまったのが悔やまれる。  
　彼の謎を解き明かすことができたらと願うが、こればかりは私の知性を以てしても無理なことだ。だが、彼をもっと知りたい。心がどうしようもなく躍るのは、若かりし頃に経験したあの感情なのだろう。あの瞳が私を見つめてくれたなら、私の名を呼んでくれたならと。  
　彼の気を引ける何かがあればいいのか…機嫌取りなど自分から進んでやりたいとは思わなかったが、他にアレンを振り向かせる方法が見つからない。  
「どうすればいいものか…」  
　自覚したくはなかったが、やはり私は彼に惹かれているらしい。そうでなければ今まで私がやらかした頭のおかしな行動の理由がつかない。  
　だが、告げてはならないだろう。あの前途ある若者に、私の行き過ぎた好意などリスクでしかない。  
　  
　

 

 

### Act.3　記憶の断片

### 

　体調の改善と共に、少しばかり変わったことが起き始めた。  
　睡眠を増やした影響か、よく夢を見るようになった。悪夢ではないので別に構わないが、不思議な世界の夢だ。今の生活を不満に思ったことはないが、CEOである以上自由がきかなくなっている部分がある。私のどこかにそういった未知の世界へ行ってみたい願望があるのだろうか。

　朝はジッターズの前を通りがかったとき、アレンを見つければ声を掛ける。ラボまで乗せて行く日もあれば、そうでないときもあった。同乗すれば会議の打ち合わせや報告、予定のすり合わせなど仕事の話をしたり、ごくたまに出張先やリゾート地でのエピソードなども話題にすることもあった。彼は旅行に行ったことがないようで、セントラルシティ以外の場所の話をすると興味ありげに聞いている。外への知識もあまりないようだ。何か一つのことに強くこだわっている研究者などにはよくある話だ。  
　そういったことが何度か続くうち、彼は店の前で私の分のコーヒーを買って待っていてくれるようになった。上司に対する気遣いなのは承知しているが、気難しく理解不能だと片手では数え切れないほど言われてきた私の嗜好をよく理解してくれている。恐ろしく機転が利く性格なのか、どこかでリサーチでもされているのか…ともあれ、仕事熱心なことは確かだ。  
「君は私の好みがよく分かっているな」  
「だといいですが」  
　アレンをアシスタントにしてから、明らかにラボの仕事が円滑に回るようになった。この数ヶ月の間で、放置されていた各分野の研究の進捗状況などがきちんと整理され、仕事の能率も上がった。  
　毎晩遅くまで彼のオフィスの灯りがついているという話も聞いた。アシスタントとしての業務を優先しているが、これまでの研究もまた彼にとって外すことのできない大切な仕事なのだろう。

「君は、脳科学で何を目指している？　過去の論文もいくつか読んだが、薬学と解剖学の知識が豊富だな。薬品の開発か？」  
　彼には強い熱意が感じられる。脳の研究において何か志しているものがあるから、与えられた仕事をこなした後にでも、寝る間を惜しんで研究を続けている。  
　アレンは私の問いに答えるべきか迷う素振りを見せた。彼の過去同様、口に出したくない理由があるのかもしれない。私はまだ、彼のプライベートな話を聞くにはふさわしい人物ではないのだろう。  
「答えたくないなら構わない。君はよくやっている。体を壊さないようにな」  
　不調を訴え、無理矢理開発途中のスキャナーで調べさせた私が言えたことではないのだが。  
　彷徨わせていた視線は私に向けられ、美しい翡翠のような瞳を認める。まともに目を合わせたのはこれが初めてかもしれない。

「……最近、体調に変化はありましたか。頭痛がしたり、意識が途切れたり、そういったことは？」  
　実験台になったことを気にしているのか。あの機器自体、特に人体に影響を与えるものではなかったが、不調を訴えている者を被験者にしたとなればまた話は別だ。想定外のアクシデントが起きる可能性も否定できないだろう。  
「残念ながら私の脳では何の結果も出なかったが、安全性に関しては問題ないだろう。このまま開発を進めても」  
「マシンのことなんかじゃなく、あなたの脳に変化があったかが重要なんだ！」  
　急に語気を荒げたアレンは、自分の言葉に驚いて息を飲んだ。気まずい表情をして、ふらふらと視線を泳がせる。あのスキャニングで、私の脳に変化が生じる可能性があったということなのか。  
　その後ぎこちなく話す内容によるとスキャナーに問題があったということではなく、単にあの一件からの私を気遣っていたようだ。放射線を使っているわけでもなく、そもそも構造上、脳に負荷をかけるようにできてはいない。  
　アシスタントという立場で、私の体調を心配しているのだろう。  
「まあしかし、変化が全くなかったというわけでもない」  
　思いを隠すと決めていても、労りの気持ちを見せられると嬉しいものだ。気を良くした私は軽い雑談のつもりで、最近よく見る夢の話をした。

　その夢はいつも決まって同じ場所から始まる。スターラボだ。それも、私のスターラボではなく、とても良く似た別のスターラボだ。  
　おかしな話だが、そこでは私はCEOではなく、名も知らぬ若者たちとまるで友人のように対等に会話をしている。会話の内容までは覚えていないが、何か作業をしていたようであるし、話し合っていたようでもある。  
　夢の中では既知の間柄なのに、目覚めてみれば誰の顔さえ覚えていない。  
「おかしな夢だ。行ったこともないような場所が何度も出てくる」  
「……それは、楽しい夢ですか？」  
　アレンが不安そうに質問するのももっともだ。何度も見る奇妙な夢を不快に思うのなら、それはどこか心身に異常があるサインの可能性がある。  
「そうだな…真剣に何かをしていたり話していたりという内容だが、夢の中の私はとても充実している。楽しいと言えるだろう」  
「そうですか…」  
　よかったです。盗み見た彼の表情はホッとしているようにも、寂しそうにも見えた。  
　彼の心は相変わらず掴みどころがない。

　

 

 

　プラチナ。街に現れる銀色のスピードスターは、いつしか人々の中でそんなふうに呼ばれるようになっていた。固い鎧のような体と、しなやかな身のこなし、青くたなびく光の帯。セントラルシティの住人たちは、新しいヒーローの存在を徐々に受け入れ始めている。  
　私はあのスピードスターに何の思い入れもないが、物質の名などに留まるべきではなくもっと…言うなれば神聖な呼び名であるべきだと感じた。  
　ゴッド・オブ・スピード。私は密かにそう呼んでいた。

 

　すぐ近くの大通りでメタヒューマン絡みの事件が発生し、ラボ周辺が警戒区域に入ったと緊急連絡が入った。  
　その頃私はアレンと共にこの度改装したばかりの地下フロアを見回っている最中だった。見学フロアが騒然となったことを受けて、慌ててエレベーターホールに戻るとボタンを押した。  
「アレン、君は残っていろ。現場の指示は私だけでいい」  
「そんな…危険です！　あなたもここで」  
「来場者の安全を確認するのも私の責任だ。君は事態が収まるまでここにいなさい」  
　個人的な感情を差し引いても、アシスタントだからといってわざわざ危険な場所へ連れて行くのは躊躇われる。  
「安全が確認されればアナウンスする。分かったな」  
　アレンがまだ何か反論しようと口を開きかけたとき、彼のモバイルから呼出音が鳴った。そして画面を見るなり顔色を変え、「僕は近くのフロアに残った人たちに伝えてきます」と急いだ様子で廊下を引き返していった。呼んだエレベーターを待たないのは非常階段のほうが早いと判断したのだろう。  
　どこからの連絡だったのか分からないが、とにかく地下フロアでの誘導なら地上より安全だ。

　エレベーターに乗り込み見学フロアへ駆けつけると、エントランスでは職員たちが来場者を避難誘導している真っ最中だった。  
　地上へと続くホールは割れたガラスが散乱し、ここにも被害が及んでいることが伺える。まさに今、ラボの周りでの銃撃戦が繰り広げられていて、今更ながら丸腰であったことを思い出した。  
　こんなとき、いつもなら肩から下げた…。  
「…何を」  
　戦闘に出くわして自分から攻撃するなんて事態が今まであったか。例えば、ライフルのような…。  
「そんなもの、どこにある」  
　分からないが、あったような気がする。夢の中の出来事と混同しているのか。

　そのとき、衝撃波のようなものがフロアを襲った。割れて弾け飛んだ窓ガラスの破片が矢のように降り注ぐ。  
　瞬間、私の目の前で信じられないことが起きた。向かってきたはずの破片が空中で止まり、静寂が訪れ…あの光の帯が私の元へと伸びていた。  
　腕を掴む銀色の鎧。目の前にあの、スピードスターがいた。  
「…ゴッド・オブ・スピード」  
　思わず呟いた。スピードスターは私を抱えると、全てのものが止まったその世界を駆け抜けた。  
　これはもしかして時が止まっているのではなく、このスピードスターの時間なのか。それがなぜ、私まで体感できる。  
　私をCEOオフィスまで連れてくると、それは何も言わず、突風を残して姿を消した。  
　腕時計を確かめると、時間はいつもと変わらず流れていた。というより、スピードスターの時間から開放されたのか。  
　どうやら、私はあの存在に助けられたらしい。あのままあの場所にいれば、破片が体中に突き刺さり大怪我を負っていただろう。

　初めてのコンタクトは、後になればなるほどじわじわと興奮が蘇り、新たなヒーローとして存在を受け入れる他はないと感じた。

　

 

 

### Act.4　秘密

### 

　今夜の予定は？　そう尋ねると、アレンは持っていたタブレットを確認し、パーティーも会議も出張もありませんと答えた。  
「それは知ってる」  
「じゃあ、何故確認したんです」  
「私の予定じゃない。君の予定を訊いたんだ」  
　予想外だったらしく、何度か瞬きをした後、疑わしそうな目つきで私を上目遣いに見つめた。最近、それが彼の訝しげに思うときの仕草だと気付いたのだが、指摘をしてその上目遣いが見られなくなってしまうのも惜しい。心を許されているように感じる数少ない表情はそのままにしておきたい。  
「…何故、僕の予定を？」  
「君をディナーに誘いたいからだ」  
　以前から折を見て彼と食事に出かけたいとは思っていた。だが仕事で時間が取れなかったり、話を持ちかける前に彼の方がさっさと帰宅していたりで、なかなかチャンスに巡り合わなかった。  
「……何故、僕を」  
「理由がなければ行動してはいけないのか」  
「そういうわけでは…ないですが」  
「では、君の返事を聞こう」  
　今夜の予定は？　再度尋ねる。  
「……特に、ありません」  
「では、私とディナーでもどうかな」  
　イレギュラーな事態が起こると、表情が幼くなる。それも最近見つけた彼の小さな発見だ。  
　少しずつ、アレンのことを知っていく。口には出さない僅かな心の動きに気付くことに意味がある。彼を側に置いてから、私の世界は徐々に形を変えていた。  
「……ご一緒します」  
　目元が緩んで、照れたように視線を逸らす。寂しさを感じさせる憂いを伴い、踏み込んではならない領域だと距離を意識した。  
　彼は、私を上司という立場でしか望んでいない。そして私もそうでなければならない。

 

　アレンとの食事に選んだのは何度も来た店だったが、仕事ではなくプライベートであるというだけで随分と雰囲気も味も変わるものだと知った。  
　いつもなら彼に予約を取らせるが、今夜は私が連絡をしたため、店の方が妙に畏まってしまったようだ。予定にはなかったサプライズデザートなど、私が密かに誰か女性を誘ったのかと思われていたのか。  
　アレンも同じように思っていたようで、連れてきたのが僕だったから店もがっかりしたでしょうねと言って、自然な笑顔を見せた。余計な世話を焼かれてしまったが、そのお陰でアレンから笑顔を引き出せたのならまあいいだろう。

　彼との会話は共通の話題が多い。仕事もそうだが、科学者としての知識もレベルが高く、予想以上に皮肉屋だ。そして、際どいジョークが飛び出すことや口の悪さも、こうして話をする機会を持たなければ知らなかったことだ。  
「私は最初、君のことを誤解していた。もっと凡庸で地味で、物静かな男だとばかり思っていた」  
「…そう思っていた方がよかったんだけど」  
　独り言を、私は敢えて拾い上げた。  
「何故」  
「僕にも、いろいろ都合があるんです」  
　成功を収めたいと思うのは当然であるのに、彼は逆に目立たない人生を送りたかったのか。  
　過去、私直属のアシスタントに立候補した部下もいなかったわけではない。ヒューイットも多くの業務を抱え、苦労をさせていることも分かっていた。  
　しかし側に置くことを思うと何かが違う気がして、アレンが来るまでは席が空いたままだった。  
　アレンに出会い、これだと感じた。彼以外にはないと。  
「それでは私は悪いことをしてしまったな。君が優れていることを周りに知らしめた」  
「一番見つかりたくなかった人には早々に見つかってしまったので…今の仕事に満足しています」  
「見つかりたくなかった？　それは誰だ」  
　身を潜めるように隠れていたのは、その何者かに見つからないようにしていたのか。  
「君に身の危険が及ぶようならSPをつけて」  
「そういう意味じゃないんです」  
　あなたのご迷惑にはなりません。アレンはそう言って話題を切り上げた。  
　誰かから逃れなければならない理由があって、あまり身の上を語りたがらないのか。だとしたら私は彼にとってあまりよい存在とは言えないだろう。  
「…私では頼りにならないのだろうが、困ったことがあれば相談してくれ。できる限り力になろう」  
　私にできることは何でも。そう言えば、彼は何故かとても傷ついた表情で瞳を潤ませた。

 

「今夜は、あまり君を楽しませることができなかったな。悪いことをした」  
　帰りの車の中で私は今夜の失敗を謝罪した。  
　出かけた時は穏やかな表情をしていたのに、今は浮かない顔をしている。つまり、私の責任だ。  
「どうすれば君の笑顔が見られるのか、ずっと考えているんだが…君は複雑で、難解だ」  
「……人を方程式みたいに言わないでください」

　いつも通り固い表情の横顔をちらりと一瞥し、己の無能さを悔いた。

「あなたは…」  
　もう誰かのために犠牲になっちゃ駄目だ。アレンは小さく呟き、項垂れた。私は誰の犠牲にもなってはいない。  
「それを言うなら君だろう」  
「…シャレにならないよ」  
　洒落でもなんでもない。  
「君が君らしく生きられない理由は何だ。君が自由になるにはどうしたらいい。私に何ができる？　教えてくれ」  
　息苦しく思うものがあるのなら、私が取り除こう。  
　ゆっくりと頭を上げ、振り向いた頬は涙で濡れていた。途方に暮れた子供のような顔で、まだ無理なんだと告げる。  
「アレン…サヴィター、君を愛している。どうか、私に君を愛させてくれ」  
　私はとうとう我慢できず、本心を口にした。  
　何者をも拒絶する魂に、どうしようもなく心惹かれて片時も忘れられない。  
「……そんなの嘘だ」  
「嘘はつかない。私には君が必要だ」  
　踏み込まずにいた理由はもう意味を持たない。涙を拭おうと手を伸ばせば、恐れたような顔をして身を引いた。そこで私は、彼の拒絶を悟った。

「…すまない」  
　君の返事を聞く前だった。こんな年の離れた男に言い寄られても気分が悪くなるだけだっただろう。  
「もう二度と言わない。…本当に、すまなかった」  
「…違う、そうじゃなくて」  
　引いた手を握られ、もう一度そうじゃないと繰り返す。

　きっと、あなたは後悔する。アレンは震える声で言った。私が、何をどう後悔するというのだろう。  
「僕を一瞬でも愛したと知ったとき…あなたは間違いに気付くよ」  
　それでもいい？　冷たい指が手首を滑り、ジャケットの袖を辿って肩、それから背中へと回る。  
　間違いなものか。例えどんなことが起きても、私の気持ちに変わりはない。  
「私は間違えない。君を愛している」  
　

 

　彼を自宅に招いたのは初めてのことだ。アシスタントとはいえ、プライベートまで私の面倒を見ているわけではない。  
　だがアレンは、私が家の中を案内する必要を感じないほど、足取りに迷いがなかった。  
「……一つ、僕の秘密を教えるよ」  
　リビングの真ん中で立ち止まり、振り返った私に告げた。ポケットから小さなペンのようなものを取り出してスイッチを押すと、淡い放射光が彼の顔に当たった。

　アレンの顔面の半分は、痛ましく焼け爛れていた。新しくできた痕ではない。  
　これが彼の秘密の一つか。普段は高度なホログラム技術によって傷痕を全て隠し、心を閉ざしていたのか…。一体どんな辛いことがあったのか想像することもできないが、他人を遠ざけ、必要以上に関わらないように生きてきたのには理由があるはずだ。  
「……私に、見せてもよかったのか」  
　こうして人の目に触れさせることは、心に傷を負う結果にならないか。私には見せてもいいと判断したのは、少しでも感情を寄せてくれているということなのか。  
「こんな姿の僕を、まだ好きだと言う？」  
「もちろんだ」  
　さっきよりも君を強く愛している。その私の言葉に、言っていて恥ずかしくないのかと強がってみせた。  
「私は、素顔の君のほうがいい。表情がよく見えるし…美しい」  
「美しい？　これが？」  
「ああ、美しいとも」  
　これほど危うい美しさは見たことがない。強く、脆く、儚く…まさしく彼の心そのものだ。それを私に見せたという事実が胸を躍らせる。ティーンのように初々しい感情が溢れてくるのを止められない。  
　素顔を見せるのは勇気が必要だっただろう。車内で私が触れそうになったときに避けたのも、ホログラムでは隠せない頬の痕の感触に気付かれるのを恐れてのことではないかと気がついた。  
　静かに手を伸ばし、そっと頬に触れる。指に感じる薄い皮膚の凹凸すら愛しく思う。  
「……擽ったい。皮膚が薄い場所だから…」  
　あなたの指の感触が、とても分かる。  
　私に触れられることを快く思ってくれるのか。  
　柔らかな唇が優しく重なる。私の愛を受けいれ、触れるだけのキスが次第に欲を持つようになった。翡翠のような煌めく瞳に促されて、強く抱きしめる。こんな日が来るとは思ってもみなかった。彼の温もりを感じることができるとは。

 

 

　サイドテーブルに置いたアレンのモバイルが着信を告げた。  
　熱を分け合った身体をいつまでも抱いていたかったが、慌てて手を伸ばすのを止めることもできない。  
　画面を見るなり、アレンは焦ったように飛び起きた。  
「……あー…ごめんなさい。ちょっと…大事な用が」  
「こんな夜中にか」  
「……行かないと」  
　ベッドから下りるアレンの周りにほんの一瞬、赤い火花が散ったように見えた。瞬きの間にそれは消え、彼が床に落ちた服を拾って身につけているのをベッドの中からぼんやりと見つめる。  
　身支度を整えた彼は、物言いたげに振り返ったが、結局何も話すことなくベッドルームから出て行った。  
　こんな真夜中に呼び出されるとはどんな用事なのか。下着を身に着け私も彼に続いたが、部屋を出たときにはもう、姿は見当たらなかった。相当慌てた様子だったから、余程のことなのだろう。  
「……アイリス・ウエスト・アレン」  
　盗み見たアレンのモバイルの画面には、あのバーソロミュー・アレンの妻の名があった。

 

　アレンの戻らぬまま朝を迎え、出勤したオフィスで流れたニュースでは、深夜に起きた化学物質の製造工場が爆発事故を起こしたと報道していた。現場にはプラチナ…あのスピードスターが現れて深夜勤務に当たっていた何人かの職員を助け出したと讃えている。  
　事故の起きた時間を見ると、ちょうどアレンが私の家から何やら急いで帰った頃だ。  
「おはようございますボス」  
　ちょうどオフィスに入ってきたアレンは、昨夜はすみませんと周りを気にしながら、あの魅惑的な上目遣いでこっそりと謝った。  
「急いで帰ったようだが、大丈夫だったのか」  
「ええ…ちょっと、友人からの呼び出しで……」  
　他人のモバイルの画面を盗み見てしまったなどと下品なことを話すのは躊躇われて、私が誰から呼び出しを受けたのかを知っているということは黙っておいた。  
「そうか…友人は無事だったのか？」  
「はい…えーと……エントランスのライトが切れたので、交換を頼まれただけなので」  
　そんな夜中にか。アレンはあまり嘘がうまくないらしい。私は納得したふりをした。  
「解決したならいい。それより、君が家を出てからすぐ、工場の爆発騒ぎがあったそうだが、巻き込まれはしなかったか」  
「……ああ…そうなんですか。全く、知りませんでした」  
　知っているのか。以前ならもっとうまく隠していたような気がするが、私と関係を深めたことで気でも緩んだか。喜ばしいことではあるが、必死に隠そうとする様子にどう反応していいのか判断に迷う。  
　そういえば、バーソロミューの妻は刑事だ。もしかすると、ウエスト・アレンに呼び出されたのは昨夜の事故に関係があるのだろうか。  
　しかしわざわざ隠そうとするものを無理矢理聞き出すわけにもいかない。彼らは親戚なのだし、他人の家の都合に首を突っ込むことはできない。  
　書類を何枚か渡し、出ていこうとするのを、  
「また、いつでも訪ねてくるといい」  
　今度は朝を迎えられるようにな。からかい混じりにそう声をかけ、紅潮する頬を確認してほくそ笑んだ。初めて愛し合った夜に、私よりも他の人間を優先して出て行かれたんだ。これくらいの報復は許されるだろう。

　

 

 

### Act.5　再起動

### 

　夢の中にいたのは、アレンだった。  
　今とは違い明るく、よく笑い、きらきらとした純朴な目をして、使命に向かって真っ直ぐに突き進む青年だった。  
　私は彼を好ましく思い、その純粋な心が道を踏み外さぬことを強く願った。  
　まるで自分の人生をやり直すかのように、彼の中に私の理想を見出していた。  
　アレンは、そこでは真紅のスピードスターと呼ばれ、仲間たちと共に街の平和を守っていた。胸に輝く白いエンブレムの裏側に取り付けた何かの装置を、私はその夢の中で調整しているようだった。

『ありがとう、ハリー。助かるよ』  
　いつもは声が聞こえず映像のみの夢であるのに、今回はそうはっきりと聞こえた。

 

　今まで生きていて、私をそんなニックネームで呼んだ者などいなかった。そのはずが、妙にしっくりと呼ばれ慣れたような、そう呼ばれると自分が誇らしく思えるような、不思議な感覚がした。  
「アレンが、スピードスター…」  
　現実においてアレンがメタヒューマンではないことは、この腕につけている探知アプリが証明している。最初こそ何故か誤作動を起こしたが、その後鳴ることはなくなった。  
「最初は…『誤』動作をした」  
　その後、僅かな風が吹いて…。  
　私はベッドから飛び起きると作業室に駆け込んだ。そして腕から時計を外し、専用の細い工具を使って裏蓋を開けた。  
「……そういうことか」  
　彼がメタヒューマンではないから鳴らなかったのではない。この状態では誰を目の前にしようと鳴りはしない。探知を受けてアラートが鳴るための回路が焼き切れていた。通常の使用でこんなにピンポイントの故障があるはずがない。ということは、誰かが私の気付かないうちに時計を外し、中を開け、探知アプリのアラート部分だけが動作しないように細工し、また私の腕に戻すという行動を行ったということだ。  
　私がいつも身につけているそれを気付かれず外すことなど不可能だ。  
　だが、相手がスピードスターならそれが可能だ。一瞬の間に全てを終え、何食わぬ顔をして正体がバレないよう振る舞うことができる。  
　思えば、彼が深夜に私の家を去った後、スピードスターが事故のあった工場に現れた。あのまま私の家にいたのなら、あの事故で命をなくした者もいたかもしれない。そう考えると、彼が大急ぎで家を出たのにも頷ける。  
　それに、ラボの前で銃撃戦があった日、彼はやはり何者かからの電話で血相を変えて走り去った。あの時は違うフロアの研究員に事件を伝えると言っていたが、あの後も見学フロアでゴッド・オブ・スピードは私を助けてくれた。  
　そのとき、私の側にアレンはいなかった。  
　サヴィター・アレンは、スピードスターなのか。  
　  
　それから私は、街にスピードスターが現れたとき、アレンがラボにいるかどうかを注意深く観察してみることにした。  
　彼のオフィスや、プロジェクトで使用する部屋などを探しても見つからないこともあれば、今そこにいたはずが姿を消していることもある。全て偶然というには頻度が高い。  
　彼の秘密に近づくことが果たしていいことなのか分からない。無理に暴いて傷つけはしないかと胸がざわつく。自分から話をしないのなら、見てみぬふりをするという手もなくはないが…。  
「ボス、お疲れ様です」  
　ジッターズで買ってきてくれと頼んだコーヒーを持ってアレンがオフィスに戻ってきた。差し出されたそれを受け取ると、今朝より甘めの味に頷く。  
「君は本当に、私の好みをよく知っているな」  
　答えることなく、ただ穏やかに微笑を浮かべるアレンを見て、彼の全てを知りたいと思う気持ちとこの関係を壊したくないと願う気持ちがせめぎ合う。  
　私の見る夢の中に現れたアレンがスピードスターであったことがどうにも引っ掛かっていた。私はそのアレンを技術的にサポートしているようだったし、互いに信頼関係を築いていた。  
　現実のアレンと私も、CEOとアシスタントという立場で繋がっている。たった一度きりではあったが夜も過ごした。  
　私は自分でも自覚しないうちから、謎多き男と新しい街の守護者…二つの存在を重ね合わせていたのだろうか。私の心理状態からの夢であるというには、どこか違和感を覚えずにはいられない。勝手に作り上げた想像の産物ではなく、むしろできあがっていたものを見せられている感覚に近い。  
　オフィスから去っていくアレンを見送りながら、日に日にリアルになっていく夢の世界を思う。非現実ではあるが、夢の中と現実がリンクするならば、あの世界自体が私と関係しているものであるはずだ。

　その夜、ラボの作業場の奥にある倉庫の中であるものを見つけた。確信を持って探した結果であったが、実際にあるとは驚きだ。  
　使わなくなった機材を放り込んでいたコンテナの底に、広いストラップのついた見覚えのあるものがあった。手に取り、スイッチを入れるとキンとした音がして青白く光り作動する。  
　ズームとの戦いでこのパルスライフルを使用したのか記憶にない。私は夢の中でこれを担ぎ、誰かを助けるために走った。…アレンを、助けるために。  
　

　

 

 

　朝の車の中で、アレンは私に最近何か変化があったか、体の調子はどうかと訊いた。  
　以前も同じことがあった。あのときはただ私の体を気遣っているだけかと思っていたが、今ではそれだけではないと分かる。  
　  
　アレンが私を避けていた時期、理由を尋ねると知り合いに似ているからだと答えたのが思い出される。  
　凡庸な人物だと誤解していたと言えば、褒め言葉であるはずなのに残念そうな顔をしてそのまま誤解しておいてくれたほうがよかった、見つかりたくない人に見つかってしまったと話していた。  
　あれらは全て私に繋がっていた。知り合いではなく、私自身を避けていた。だから見つからないように地味な出で立ち、平凡ないち研究員としてラボの片隅にいたのだ。  
　アレンは初めから嘘を言ってはいなかった。

「すこぶる良好だ」  
「そうですか…。あれから、夢は見ますか？」

　全てを話してしまえば、彼の隠したがっているものにも触れることになる。  
　自分の身に何が起こっているかも当然気になるが、アレンが秘密を暴かれ傷付き辛い思いをするのならいっそ知らないほうがいい。

「ああ、例の夢はずっと見ている」  
「……夢でのあなたは、楽しいですか」  
「そうだな…確かに、充実した日々を送っているようだ」  
　しかしあの場所にいるアレンは彼のようであってどこか違う。  
「それは…よかった」  
「……大丈夫だ」  
　君のことを無理に暴いたりはしない。  
　よかったと言いながら寂しそうな目をするアレンに、私はそうはっきりと告げた。様々な秘密を嗅ぎ回ることも君に問い詰めることもないと。  
　アレンは私の言葉に驚いた表情を見せたが、次の瞬間、泣きそうなほど瞳が揺れ、  
「僕は、あなたを騙してる」  
　震えた声で言った。  
「君は嘘が下手だし、もし仮にうまく騙されているとしても、私は構わない」  
　好きなだけ嘘をつくといい。  
「…僕に随分甘いね」  
「愛しているからな」  
　どんな裏切りがあったとしても、私の心は変わらない。根拠のない自信だが確信があった。  
「……今夜22時、僕のオフィスに来て。あなたに見せたいものがある」  
　傷ついた目をして、また私に秘密を晒そうとしている。確かに私に起きている様々な出来事の真相は知りたいが、それ以上にアレンが心配だ。  
「正直私は、今のままでも構わない。君と過ごすこの時間が私には一番必要で、君が心を痛めるのなら何も知らなくていい」  
「それは、無理だよ…」  
「私をよくしようとする度、君は辛く追い詰められているんじゃないか？　私にはそんなふうに見える」  
「……僕にも目的がある。だから今夜は来て。あなたの夢の話に関係してるんだ」  
　僕も早く解放されたい。アレンは最後に小さく呟いた。

「分かった。君が望むなら」  
　  
　  
　

　書類を片付け、少しばかり作業場に籠もると約束の時間になった。アレンのオフィスは私の作業場と同じフロアの一番端にあり、研究機材も置けるそれなりに大きな部屋だ。たまに顔を出すときがあるが、遅くまで残っていると言われている割に何か特別なものを置いて研究しているといった雰囲気もなく、デスクといくらかの棚があるだけでがらんとしている。  
　しかしパスをかざして中に入ると、そこは私が見てきた彼の部屋とは違っていた。  
　何も置いていなかったはずのスペースには何枚ものモニターとコンピュータ、その奥には脳科学セクションでプロトタイプとして開発されていたスキャナーがあった。確か欠陥が見つかって廃棄処分にしたはずだが…。  
　彼が研究しているものが何であるのかも知らない私は、モニターの画面に映る脳が誰のものかも分からない。  
「それは現在のあなたの脳だ。昨夜スキャンした」  
「昨夜？」  
　そんなことをした覚えはない。  
「毎日、あなたが眠ったときに撮りに行ってる。あと、リブートも」  
「リブートだと？」  
　アレンはごちゃついた機材の隙間を縫うようにしてこちらへやってきた。いつものラボコート姿ではなく、闇に紛れるような黒いコートとパンツという出で立ちだった。  
「この間、君を家に招待したときは既に間取りを知っていたんだな。他人の家に初めて上がるにしては戸惑う様子もなかった」  
「鋭いね…さすがだ」  
　しかし、毎晩来ていたとは驚きだ。セキュリティにも引っかからないとは。  
「君が難なく私の家に入り込むことができるのは…君がゴッド・オブ・スピードだからか」  
「みんなはプラチナって呼んでるね…あなただけだ、そんなふうに言うのは」  
　紹介するよ、僕の相棒だ。アレンはそう言い、機材の奥の壁を見た。手を振るとその更に奥の空間が現れる。この部屋の機材は、普段はステルスホログラムで目につかないようガードされていたらしい。  
　部屋の一番奥に鎖に繋がれた形で置かれているのは、あの銀色のスピードスターだった。  
「この中に人が入っているのか、遠隔操作なのか、気になっていた」  
「多少の遠隔操作は可能だ。ここでリンクしてるからね」  
　自分の頭をとんとんと指で叩く。彼は脳科学セクションの人間だ。  
「……助けてくれたな」  
　あの、ラボを襲った衝撃波から。  
「成り行きでね…」  
「前線に出るより私を避難させるのを優先した」  
「…あなたに死なれては困る」  
　それは、私に情があるということなのか。それとも彼の目的のために必要なのか。  
「私の脳に毎晩せっせと会いに来ていた理由を、訊いたほうがいいんだろうな」  
「頼まれたんだ…」  
　アレンは俯き加減に告げる。表情を隠すときの癖だ。  
「あなたがよく見ているあの夢、あれはただの夢じゃない。過去に起きたこと…現実なんだ。それに、これはただのスキャナーじゃない。死滅した脳細胞を復元させることができる。僕は毎晩あなたの家に言って、脳細胞がどのくらい活性化しているか確認して、時々ここへ連れてきて記憶が正しく繋がっているか確認してた。あなたには夢の中の出来事でしかなったけどね」  
「…私を、ここまで運んできていたのか」  
　眠っている間にそんなことが起きていたとは全く知らなかった。スピードスターならここまで運ぶのも一瞬なのだろうが…。  
「でも残念なことに、今の僕の技術では映像の記憶しか復元できなかった。脳の中で時間の流れが整理されればうまく補完できる範囲だと思う。また負荷がかかる可能性もあるけどね」  
　つまり私は記憶をなくしていたのか。そして、夢に見ていたあの世界は私自身が過去に経験した記憶であると。

「……あの世界に、君がいた」  
　まだ傷もなく、真紅のスーツを纏って。するとアレンは、あれは僕じゃないときつい口調で否定した。  
「あれは…罪人だ」  
　とても罪を負ったようには見えなかった。あれが記憶のワンシーンなら、罪を負う前ということか。  
「この装置にかかれば、私は失っているらしい記憶を取り戻すことができるということだな。その罪人と呼ぶスピードスターのことも、あのラボにいた人々のことも」  
　だが、そこに君はいるのか？　少なくとも今まで見た夢の内容の中にアレンはいなかった。  
「それも…全て分かる。あなたの脳の細胞はほぼ復元されてるから、あとはしまわれた記憶に刺激を与えて起こしてやればいい」

　アレンが話したあらましでは、過去の私はある事故により脳に何か大きなダメージを負ったようだ。  
　あの夢の中の世界に出向いていた私は、事故やその後の処置を終え、こちらの世界に戻って生活を続けてきた。  
「あっちで戻した記憶は神経系の連携がうまくいかなくて、あちこち綻びがあった。記憶同士の辻褄を合わせるために脳に再び負荷をかけてしまった…結果、あなたはアース1…あっちに関する記憶を失ってしまったんだ」  
　こちらへ戻ってきてからも、しばらくアース1の人々との交流は続いていたらしい。だが、私の記憶から彼らのことが消え始めていると気づき、アレンがやってきた。  
「僕は…厳密には彼らとは別の時間軸から来たんだ。偶然あの時間に辿り着いたとき、シスコから話を聞いた」  
　シスコとは、私が親しくしていたらしいあのメンバーの誰かだろう。  
「あいつが、僕の脳科学の知識でなんとかしてくれと頼み込んできた。僕には彼らよりも進んだ知識があったし」  
　酷いことを平気で頼む奴だ。アレンは口元を笑みの形に歪ませた。  
「…君はこの世界の人間でもないのか。CCPDのバーソロミュー・アレンは君と親戚だと言っていたが」  
「彼らにはそういうことにしてもらってる。街で何かあったときはアイリスから連絡が入るんだ。ここにはもうスピードスターがいないからね…使える能力は使わないとってことらしい」  
　この世界にスピードスターがいないことは、CCPDで確認済みということか。ジェイと共にズームも街からいなくなって、比較的平和にはなったが真相は明らかにされていない。  
「ジェイ・ギャリックはズームに殺されたのか？　ズームはどうなった」  
「…それも、記憶が戻れば分かるよ」  
　アレンの話が真実なら、恐らくはもう何度もこの装置にかかって記憶を復元されているのだろう。今更躊躇することでもない。  
　そのシスコとやらとアレンがどれほどの仲間なのかは知らないが、そこまでして私の脳を元に戻そうとするのは何故なのか。  
　そこに座って。すぐに終わるよ。アレンは私を装置に促した。  
「私がこの処置を拒めばどうなる。今の私にはこの世界が全てだ。ラボがあり、隣に君がいる。それ以上は望まない」  
「記憶の穴を埋めようと、綻びは何度でも起きる。あのバリー・アレンがやらかしたことのせいで全てが変わった。あなたがこうなったのも、元々はあいつのせいだ」  
　バリー・アレン。あの純粋な目をした、サヴィターに酷似した青年のことか。  
「あいつは事あるごとに自分の思うままに歴史を変えた。スピードフォースは時間を弄られるのを嫌う。あいつに誑かされて未来を変えた、あなたのように他のアースから来たハリソン・ウェルズは死に、標的を失ったスピードフォースは、そのときアース1に来ていた同じ遺伝子を持つあなたの運命を変えようとした。…確かに事故はあなたが自分の考えで引き起こしたことだけど、時間の大きな流れがあなたを弾こうとしたんだと…僕は感じてる」  
　彼はバリー・アレンをよく思っていない。強い言葉には隠しきれない感情がこもっていた。  
　バリーは私をハリーと呼び、活動を手伝う私に感謝していた。少なくとも私との関係は良好だった。  
「…君が夢に出てきたことはないが、本当に君はあのアース1に存在するのか」  
　それとも、まだあの時点では知り合ってすらいないのか。アレンはそれには答えず、コンピュータに向き合い何かの調整を加えていた。

　私は彼に促されるまま、静かに装置に腰掛けた。頭部を覆う器具を被り、起動音と共に頭の奥に刺激が伝わる。  
「あなたの記憶が、全部教えてくれるよ」  
　ありがとう、ハリー。  
　掠れた声は光に飲み込まれた。

 

 

 

### Act.6 　サヴィター

### 

　夜明けと共に起床し、シャワーを浴びて朝食。車に乗り込み、いつもと同じルートでスターラボへと向かう。  
　途中、ジッターズの前に差し掛かると、私はついその扉に目を凝らしてしまう。  
　彼が私のコーヒーを持って待っていた場所には、今は誰もいない。

 

 

 

　あの夜、ラボでアレンの作った装置に座ると白い光に包まれ、気がつくと自宅のベッドに横たわっていた。  
　頭の中は整理され、今や夢に出てきた人物が誰であるか、彼らと共にどんな困難を乗り越えて来たのかも覚えている。  
　バリー・アレン。彼が犯した罪は大きくて、だからこそ激しく自分を責め続けている。変えてしまった過去はどうすることもできないが、彼なりに罪と向き合い、精一杯尽力するだろう。  
　私は恩人である彼を、これからもできる限り支えるつもりであるし、私が自己判断で起こしてしまった事故についても、どうにか彼らの力になりたいと思った結果だ。

　朝になり、ラボに向かうとサヴィター・アレンは昨日付で退職したと人事から報告があった。彼のオフィスもがらんとしていて、ステルスのホログラムも、その先にあったコンピュータや銀色のスーツも、なにもかもが最初からなかったかのように片付けられていた。  
　記憶を取り戻した今、サヴィターがどんな存在だったかも十分に理解している。我々は彼を倒すため命懸けで戦いを挑んだ。あのスーツは驚異であり、ゴッド・オブ・スピードそのものだった。  
　だがそれと同時に、あの存在がどれほど傷付き、孤独であるかも知っている。バリーをあれほど否定したのも当然のことだ。  
　そして、私の記憶を復元させたことで役目を終えたということも。

　映像しか再現できなかったという記憶の中で、バリーの声だけは鮮明に覚えている。  
『ありがとう、ハリー』  
　あの日、最後に聞いた寂しそうな声は彼の中で決まっていた別れを意味していたんだろう。  
　  
『僕を一瞬でも愛したと知ったとき…あなたは間違いに気付くよ』

　あなたは後悔すると、彼は言った。  
　恐らく、アース1のチームに私がサヴィターを愛したと告げれば非難されるだろう。シスコは彼に私のことを頼んだが、それは知識と技術を見込んでのことで、そこに新たな感情が生まれたことは想定していなかったはずだ。むしろ、この世界に彼が訪れ、私を殺すか妙なものの実験台にしないかと心配していただろう。

　私は車を呼び、CCPDに向かった。別れなど有り得ない。そんなことを承諾した覚えはない。  
　最後の手掛かりはこの世界のアレン夫妻だ。

 

 

　  
　  
　ウエスト・アレンのデスクが空であることを確認すると、すぐにバーソロミュー・アレンのラボがある二階へと急いだ。  
　扉は開いていたので、遠慮なく中に入り、夫妻が何事かを話し合っている間に割り込む。  
「少し、聞きたいことがある」  
　アレン、君だけではなく、二人に。  
　私が言うと、彼らはいたずらが見つかった学生のような顔をして互いに目配せをした。  
「お、おはようございますウェルズ博士！　朝から直接来ていただけるなんて光栄です」  
「サヴィターはどこにいる」  
　今すぐに呼び出せ。  
「ウエスト・アレン、君が呼び出せば彼は応じるんだろう」  
「…でも、彼はもう」  
「早くしろ」  
　いきなりやって来て刑事に対してこの態度では、逮捕されても文句は言えない。だが他に方法はない。私が呼び出してももう答えるつもりはないだろう。

「博士…彼のことを黙っていたのは謝ります。でも、僕は昔の…バリーだった頃の彼も知ってる。僕にとって彼は恩人なんです。もちろん…悪事を働いたことはいけませんよ！　でも僕たちは彼からの願いを断れなかった。匿うと約束したんです。あなたから」  
　バーソロミューの言葉の意味が分からないわけじゃない。側にいる人物が以前倒したはずの恐ろしい敵である事実は隠しておきたいだろうし、あの銀色のスーツがきっかけで偶発的に記憶が蘇る可能性もある。  
「サヴィターは、アース1でとても悪いことをしたと聞いたけど、私の命を救ってくれた。ある事件の時、激しい銃撃戦になって背後から蜂の巣にされそうになったところを防いでくれたんです」  
　アース1ではウエスト・アレンの殺害を企てていた彼が、この世界の彼女を救ったのか。そしてここに来た目的を聞き、二人はサヴィターの存在を隠しながら支援していたらしい。  
「君たちの言い分は分かった。だがもう目的は達成された。今ここで彼を呼び出しても君たちの約束が破られたことにはならないだろう。約束の期限は私の記憶が戻るまで。そういうことではないのか」  
　何も、呼び出して殺そうというわけじゃない。  
「私はサヴィターに告げなければならないことがある」  
　頼む、と訴えると、ウエスト・アレンはモバイルを取り出した。

 

　閃光を靡かせてやってきたサヴィターは、私の姿を認めると驚いた顔をしてアレン夫妻を見た。  
「ごめんね、サヴィター」  
　申し訳なさそうな夫妻の様子で、サヴィターはなるほどと目を細める。  
「ああ…この人に脅迫されたんなら仕方ない」  
　脅迫などしていない。私の反論を聞いているのかいないのか、サヴィターは私の首根っこを掴むと二人に礼を言い、走り出した。

　何度かバリーにこうやって運ばれたことはあるが、サヴィターは私に自分の時間を見せた。ラボがメタヒューマンの事件で被害を受けたときも、同じようにわたしに触れて時間の流れを共有した。  
　所謂フラッシュ・タイムというやつだ。スピードスターが触れている間だけ同じ時間の中を動くことができる技術だが、それをどうして私に見せるのか…もしかしたらそれは、彼の感情が揺れている証拠ではないだろうか。無意識に時間を共有したいと。  
　寂しく孤独な魂が私を求めているのだとするなら…。

　連れて来られたのは私の自宅だった。  
　私の記憶が戻ったことで、愛情を示したことが勘違いだったなどという馬鹿げた話は通らなくなったし、彼も顔の傷痕を隠す必要がなくなった。私たちの間に言い訳は通じない。  
　何を言われるのかとあの上目遣いで見られるのは正直楽しいが、状況はそうも言っていられない。  
「君にどうしても言っておきたいことがいくつかある。そのまま逃げずに聞いてくれ」  
　なにしろ、君に逃げられたらもう誰も追いつけない。まさしく神の名に値する速さだ。  
「まず、君には礼を言い忘れていた。いくら君がスピードスターだといっても、脳の研究やあの装置を作り上げるのは大変だっただろう…心から感謝する」  
　時間から弾かれた存在になっても、心が壊れていても、真摯な思いはまだ持ち続けている。  
「それから、以前も言ったが私は間違わない。君がアース1でどういった変貌を遂げたのかも、私たちが相反していたことも、その後どういう最期を遂げたのかも…これは君の時間軸ではないのだったが、全て分かった上で言っている。君こそ間違うな」  
　サヴィターが生存しているということは、恐らくウエスト・アレンを殺害した後のどこかで枝分かれした時間にいたのだろう。バリーに追い詰められる未来が回避できたのか、あるいはその途中なのか。  
　いずれにせよ、今この場所に存在する彼が私を救い、脳を正常な状態に戻してくれた。私にはそれだけが全てだ。

「君を愛している」  
　かつて対峙したときはとてつもなく強大な存在だと思えたものだが、今は脆く儚く、触れれば崩れ落ちてしまいそうだとさえ感じる。  
　過去の呪縛に雁字搦めで身動きが取れない、そんな魂が解放されるため、縛られたたった一本の糸でも切ってやることができれば…呪いから救われる手助けができればと思う。  
「私の側にいてほしいんだ。これからもずっと」

　差し出した手を、迷うように視線が泳いでは見つめる。  
　以前の私なら早く答えを出せと迫っただろう。もちろん早いに越したことはないが、彼の内面の問題は簡単に解決できることではない。  
　迷いがあるということは、彼の中でこれは決まった筋書きではなかったということだ。私は畳み掛けるようにありったけの愛の言葉を、知りうる限りの言語で告げた。  
「……外国語は、苦手で」  
「必要ならばいつでも講義するが」  
「そうじゃないよ…恥ずかしいって分からないかな！」  
　もちろん分かる。顔が真っ赤に染まっているのがその証拠だ。

「……アシスタントは辞めてきた」  
「電話一本で取り消せる」  
「僕は…別の世界の人間だし」  
「周波数の問題か？　それなら私もアース1で時々面倒に感じたことがある。対策すれば何の問題もない」  
「……僕は、」  
　あなたの側にいてもいいの？　最後にぽつりと言った。  
「こちらからスカウトしているんだ。個人的なことはおいおい考えればいい。必要ならば家も別に用意し」  
「ここに、いさせて」  
　あなたといたい。サヴィターは私の手を取り、強く握った。

「記憶が戻ればあなたはきっと、僕が何だか知ってまた銃を向ける。あれは気の迷いだったって…」  
「私は間違わないと言っただろう」  
「…そうだね。あなたはいつだって正しい」  
　震える冷たい手を包み温める。真実を知れば掌を返されると思いつつ私を受け入れるのは怖かっただろう。

 

「今日から君の家はここだ、サヴィ」　  
「サヴィ…？」  
　私をハリーと呼ぶのだから、君にもニックネームがあって然るべきだろう。そう言えば、本気でそんなニックネームで呼ぶ気？　とはにかむような笑顔を見せた。


End file.
